My Family (Chanhyun Ingin Adik)
by Oh Lana
Summary: Memangnya ini cairan apa, appa? / Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini? / Aigo polosnya anakku ini… / WARN : GS, TYPO(s), OOC / CHANBAEK with Chanhyun (oc)
1. Chapter 1

**KRING!**

Jam weker di meja nakas itu berteriak. _Namja_ berumur lima tahun itu langsung mematikan jam weker dan tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya dia sudah dari tadi bangun hanya saja dia menuggu jam weker itu berbunyi entah karena apa. _Namja_ yang masih menggunakan piyama berwarna _baby blue_ itu menyibakkan selimut, loncat turun dari ranjang dan langsung melesat ke kamar di sebelahnya, kamar orang tuanya.

.

.

**My Family**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Family**

**Oneshoot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Park Baekhyun, Park Chanhyun (OC) (5 tahun)**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s), OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**KKKRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG….**

Jam weker yang tak kalah nyaring terdengar di kamar dengan photo keluarga –Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chanhyun- terpajang begitu besar –di atas ranjang. Tangan dari balik selimut itu terulur guna mematikan jam weker. Sekejap jam weker itu berhenti _berteriak_.

Tangan kekar yang tadi terulur itu kembali masuk ke selimut, memeluk badan mungil yang juga di dalam selimut. _Namja _itu kembali tidur, memeluk _yeoja_ mungil itu lebih erat, menyusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher si _yeoja_. Sedangkan _yeoja_ tersebut masih begitu lelap tertidur.

**PIP! PIP! PIP! PIP!**

Baru saja _namja_ itu hendak tertidur, ponsel di samping meja nakas istrinya berbunyi. Bukannya mematikan alarm ponsel tersebut, _namja_ tersebut malah semakin menyusupkan wajahnya di leher _yeoja_, memeluknya semakin erat.

Mata indah sang isteri terbuka perlahan.

"Yeollie~ bangun~" ucapnya dengan suara yang parau. Dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Aish, Baekkie~ diamlah dulu. Aku masih ngantuk.." adunya dengan posisi yang masih tidak berubah.

"Alarm ponselku berbunyi, Yeollie~ aku harus mematikannya dulu." Ucapnya lagi.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, _namja_ yang tadi di panggil "Yeollie" atau bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu melepaskan pelukkannya. Dia tertidur terlentang. "Baekkie" atau bernama lengkap Park Baekhyun –mengikuti marga suami- membalikkan badan dan mematikan alarm ponsel tersebut.

Baekhyun kembali ke posisi tidur dengan menghadapkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol –Chanyeol masih memejamkan mata-. "Hey, bangunlah. Kau harus bekerja…" ucapnya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih bergeming. Tdak ada cara lain….

"Yeollie~" panggilan manja itu terdengar tepat di sebelah telinga Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun sedang merapatkan tubuh polosnya ke Chanyeol yang sama polosnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Chanyeol. "Bangunlahhh~" ucapnya dengan suara mendayu-dayu seksi.

"Aish…" Chanyeol langsung menghadap Baekhyun dan memegang bahu mungil Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak. "Kau sengaja melakukan itu agar aku _memakanmu_ lagi?"

Mendengar itu mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak. "Eiiyy, badanku sekarang saja sudah remuk dan kau mau _memakanku _lagi? Kau ingin membuatku berbaring tak berdaya di ranjang ini dan tidak melakukan apapun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias, "Bukankah kalau begitu malah semakin enak _memakanmu _kapan saja karena kau tidak akan bisa berkutik." Seringai tipis terlihat di bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. "Chanyeol, jebal jangan sekarang. Kau harus berangkat kerja dan nanti pasti Hyunnie a—"

"_EOMMA_!_ APPA_! BUKA!" pintu itu digedor dengan brutal.

"Itu pasti Hyunnie. Chanyeol lepaskan aku, _ne_~" pintanya dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

Sial! Chanyeol tidak bisa berkutik kalau Baekhyun sudah begitu. Akhirnya dengan helaan nafas, Chanyeol melepas Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dia langsung turun dari ranjang, mengambil baju yang berserakkan akibat kegiatan semalam dengan Chanyeol, memakai baju itu kembali.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun mengambil ikat rambut di meja nakas, mengikat asal rambutnya dan malah menambah kesan _cute _di wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengambil celana boxer Chanyeol dan melempar celana itu ke Chanyeol yang masih saja memejamkan matanya. "Pakai celanamu! Aku tidak mau Hyunnie tercemar dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol –karena memang Chanyeol tidak menjawab- Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu itu sedikit.

"_Eomma_ lama membukanya!" seruan dari bibir _namja_ kecil di balik pintu itu keluar.

Pintu yang yang terbuka sedikit, kepala Baekhyun yang masih menyembul menengok sebentar keadaan Chanyeol yang mulai memakai boxer dan kembali tidur. Dengan helaan nafas, Baekhyun membuka pintu –membiarkan pintu terbuka dan berjongkok di depan Chanhyun –anak laki-laki satu-satunya-.

"_Wae, chagi_?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau mandi, _eomma_." Adunya dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengusap rambut sang anak. "Baiklah, _eomma_ siapkan air dan seragam untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencium pipi gembul anaknya.

Chanhyun yang tadi cemberut pun mulai tersenyum lebar. "_Ne, eomma_." Ucapnya semangat.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menuju kamar sang anak yang tepat di sebelah kamarnya –beruntung kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kedap suara jadi Chanhyun tidak mendengar desahan Baekhyun kalau mereka berdua bercinta. Chanhyun langsung masuk ke kamar dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan mata.

"_Appa_!" pekiknya dengan tangan yang masih mengguncang-guncang bahu Chanyeol.

"Hm…" dehemanlah yang terdengar. Chanyeol masih memejamkman mata.

"_Appa_ tidak bekerja?" tanya Chanhyun masih mengoyang-goyang bahu _appa_nya.

"….." Chanyeol diam. Bukannya bangun Chanyeol malah membalikan badan, memunggungi Chanhyun.

Chanhyun cemberut. Dia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol di balik selimut. Saat ia ingin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, cairan –entah Chanhyun tidak tau apa namanya- menempel di tangannya.

Chanhyun melihat tangannya yang terkena cairan putih. "Uek,,, apa ini?" matanya melihat tangan yang terkena cairan. Chanhyun duduk dengan mata yang masih melihat tangan. Dia mengendus bau cairan tersebut. "Uek… cairan apa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Kenapa warnanya putih begini.."

Mendengar kata _cairan _dan _putih_ mau tidak mau, mata Chanyeol terbuka dan langsung duduk.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Chanhyun akan menjilat cairan tersebut tapi langsung di cegah oleh Chanyeol.

"Eits…." Cegahnya.

Tangan Chanhyun di tahan Chanyeol dan Chanhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan mata ynag mengedip. "Kau tidak boleh menjilatnya." Tegur Chanyeol masih memegang tangan Chanhyun.

"_Wae, appa_?" tanya Chanhyun polos.

_Untung aku mencegahnya di saat yang tepat. _Ucap Chanyeol lega dalam hati.

Chanyeol menggendong Chanhyun menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Chanyeol menyalakan keran di westafle dan mencuci tangan anaknya. Chanhyun hanya bisa diam menurut.

"Kenapa bisa terkena seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol masih mencuci tangan anaknya.

"_Molla_~ tadi Hyunn_ie_ mau tidur di sebelah _appa_ tapi tangan Hyunn_ie _malah terkena cairan ini. Memangnya ini cairan apa, _appa_?" tanyanya melihat wajah sang _appa_ dari samping.

Masih dengan mengendong Chanhyun, Chanyeol mengusap tangan Chanhyun dengan sabun dan kembali membasuhnya dengan air.

"Bukan cairan apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol sebiasa mungkin. _Hey_ tidak mungkin kan dia berkata, _ini cairan sperma, Hyunnie _atau _ini kegiatan yang _appa_ dapat saat bersama _eomma_ di malam hari._ Kalau dia berkata seperti itu, mau di bunuh apa dia sama Baekhyun.

"Kalau bukan apa-apa kenapa langsung di cuci?" tanya Chanhyun.

"Kita tidak tau ini cairan apa, Hyunnie. Jadi kalau ini mengandung kuman bagaimana? Jadi kalau terkena cairan apapun lebih baik di cuci." Ucap Chanyeol sebijak mungkin.

_Aigo, bagaimana ini bisa muncrat kemana-mana. _Batin Chanyeol.

"Elap tangan, Hyunnie…" ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan handuk yang tergantung di sana. Chanhyun menangguk dan mengelap tangannya menjadi kering.

"Sudah _appa_…." Ucapnya.

"Oh, kalian di sini…" suara Baekhyun terdengar di ambang pintu.

Chanyeol menatap ke sumber suara. Baekhyun tersenyum dan beralih menggendong Chanhyun. "Mandi, ne.." Chanhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun beralih ke Chanyeol. "Kau juga mandi.." ucapnya sambil menepuk halus pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga mengangguk.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan jas dan penampilah yang rapi, dia makin terlihat tampan dengan rambut yang memperlihatkan dahi lebarnya. Baekhyun masih membuat minum untuk Chanyeol –sebelumnya dia membuat susu untuk Chanhyun-. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aigo… kau membuatku kaget…" ucapnya sambil mengelus dada.

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. "Mana Hyunnie?" tanyanya saat melihat bocah 5 tahun itu tidak duduk di kursinya.

"Masih memakai seragamnya." Ucap Baekhyun mulai mengaduk teh.

"Tumben memakainya sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun menaruh sendok, "Dia bilang ingin memakainya sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun dan berkata, "_Morning kiss_…"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas dan membalikkan badan hingga mereka berhadapan. "Kita di ruang makan dan bagaimana kalau Chanhyun tau? Bahaya Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak akan. Lagian Chanhyun ada di kamar dan pasti anak itu sangat lama." Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun. Dengan helaan nafas pelan, Baekhyun mengangguk dan senyum kemenangan Chanyeol terpapang jelas.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tanganya di leher Chanyeol dan mulai memejamkan mata. Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

**CHU~**

Bibir mereka menyatu. Tangan CHanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun guna memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Mereka saling melumat dan tentu saja ciuman ini lebih dominan Chanyeol.

Di kamar Chanhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat seragamnya rapi. "Saatnya berangkat!" ucapnya senang. Chanhyun mengendong tas ransel bergambar iron man.

Dia loncat dari kursi yang tadi di gunakan untuk melihat ke kaca. Dia tersenyum lebar saat keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Langkah ynag tadi semangat berubah menjadi pelan dan raut wajah bahagia berbuah menjadi kerutan tidak senang kala melihat kedua orang tuanya.

_Kenapa bibir eomma di makan appa? _Pertanyaan dari benak Chanhyun.

Dengan alis bertaut, bibir terpaut, tangan yang menggenggam tali ransel Chanhyun menghentak-hentakkan kaki dan menghampiri keduanya. Tanpa basa basi, Chanhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol sekuat tenanga hingga Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan hingga ciuman itu terlepas –karena Chanyeo refleks memegang kakinya.

Chanhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, _eomma harus berterima kasih padaku karena bibirnya tidak di makan habis sama appa._ Ucap Chanhyun bangga dalam hati.

"Aw…" ringgis Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Hyunnie sudah siap._ Jha~_ kita makan." ucap Baekhyun saat melihat raut wajah dari Chanyeol. Dia tau Chanyeol sedang menahan marah makanya sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Chanyeol tidak membentak Chanhyun.

Chanhyun tersenyum manis dan mulai duduk di kursinya begitu pula dengan Chanyeol –dia masih berusaha meredam marahnya-. Baekhyun berdiri di antara keduanya dan menyerahkan susu putih di samping mangkuk sereal Chanhyun. "Makan yang banyak dan jangan lupa minum susunya, _chagi~_" Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanhyun.

Chanyeol memang duduk di sebelah Chanhyun dan entah kenapa Chanhyun tidak mau melihat Chanyeol barang sedikit pun. Baekhyun beralih ke Chanyeol. "Apa sesakit itu?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol membersihkan celana bahan hitamnya.

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Jangan marah dengan Hyunnie.." bisik Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau Chanhyun mendengar dan malah berakhir dengan perdebatan antara _appa_ dan anak.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, bagaimana aku tidak marah? Yang pertama, dia menendangku dan yang kedua dia menganggu kita.." Chanyeol balas dengan suara berbisik tapi suaranya begitu penuh penekanan tanda dia masih marah.

"_Eomma_, Hyunnie selesai!" seruan dari bocah di sebelahnya itu membuat Baekhyun melihat ke sebelah.

"Selesai dari mana? Ini masih ada serealnya, _chagi~_"

"Tapi susunya sudah habis _eomma_. Channie ingin sekolah…" ucapnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu._ Jha~_ tinggal berangkat bersama appa!" seru Baekhyun.

Bibir Chanhyun maju, "Hyunnie tidak mau!"

"_Wae_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang ia buat sesedih mungkin.

"Hyunnie marah dengan _appa_!" Chanhyun melipat tangan di depan dan memalingkan wajahnya, khas marah anak kecil.

"_Eomma_ tidak bisa mengantarmu, _chagi_. Berangkat bersama _appa, ne~ eomma_ tidak mau kalau Hyunnie di culik kalau berangkat sendiri…" suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat lemah. Dia memang sengaja bicara seperti itu dan anaknyapun luluh.

Sifat anaknya yang sebelas duabelas dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tau cara membujuknya.

Kemarahan Chanhyun luntur. Dia menatap _eomma_nya yang masih saja menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_. "Baiklah _eomma_. Chanhyun mau berangkat bersama _appa_."

Inilah kelemahan keduanya. _Puppy eyes_ Baekhyun. Kalau Baekhyun sudah merajuk baik Chanyeol atau Chanhyun tidak ada yang berani melawan…

.

Di sinilah Chanyeol dan Chanhyun berada. Di dalam mobil dengan Chanhyun duduk di samping Chanyoel yang tengah fokus mengemudi. Sedari tadi di dalam mobil itu hanya hening –biasanya sangat ramai karena Chanhyun yang tidak berhenti mengoceh. Chanyeol memberhentikan mobil tepat di gerbang yang menjulang tinggi di sampingnya –sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak Chanhyun.

Chanyeol membantu Chanhyun melepaskan _slatbeat_. "Chanhyun bisa sendiri."

_Sebenarnya siapa yang harus marah di sini -_-" _batinnya sweatdrop.

Saat Chanhyun hendak membuka pintu, Chanyeol mengucinya. Chanhyun menatap _appa_nya.

"Hyunnie~ jawab pertanyaan _appa_."Chanyeol memegang bahu sang anak. "Kenapa Hyunnie marah?"

"Hyunnie kesal dengan _appa_! Kenapa _appa_ jahat ke _eomma_?!"

"_Appa_? Jahat?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Memangya _appa_ jahat apa?"

"_Appa_ tadi ingin memakan bibir _eomma_. Coba kalau Hyunnie tidak menendang _appa_ mungkin bibir _eomma_ bisa habis." Mendengar penjelasan Chanhyun membuat Chanyeol sebisa mungkin menahan tawa.

_Aigo~ polosnya anakku ini…_

Chanhyun menunduk, "Kalau Hyunnie tidak menendang _appa_ tadi, bibir _eomma_ habis. Nanti _eomma_ tidak punya bibir.." suara bergetar Chanhyun terdengar, anak itu sebentar lagi pasti menangis. Chanyeol mengerti perasaan anaknya. Dia langsung mengendong Chanhyun dan memangkunya –menghadapnya.

"Tatap _appa_… " pinta Chanyeol. Chanhyun mendongak dan benar. Mata itu sudah basah Chanhyun sudah menangis. "Hyunnie~" panggil Chanyeol sambil mengusap air mata anaknya. "Itu tadi bukan memakan bibir, _chagi_~ itu tadi _appa_ mencium _eomma_…" _ya walaupun yang kau lihat tadi ciuman yang terlalu basah_ … lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ci _hiks…._ Ciuman?" tanyanya di tengah tangis.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yap ciuman. Karena _appa_ sangat mencintai _eomma_ makanya _appa_ boleh menciumnya. Itu hanya di lakukan kalau mereka saling mencintai." Ucap Chanyeol sesederhana mungkin. Walau dia ragu Chanhyun akan mengerti. "Kau mengerti?" Dengan ragu Chanhyun mengangguk. "_Good boy_…." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Chanhyun. "Sekarang sekolah dan belajar yang benar. Dan.. apa Hyunnie masih marah dengan _appa_?"

"_Ahni_. Chanhyun tidak marah dengan _appa_." Ucap Chanhyun berubah menjadi ceria kembali.

"_Kiss me_…" Chanyeol menyodorkan wajahnya. Chanhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol. "Kenapa tidak mencium bibir _appa_?" tanya Chanyeol.

Alis Chanhyun bertaut. "Sepeti yang _appa_ lakukan bersama _eomma_ tadi?"

Chanyeol mencium bibir Chanhyun –hanya menempel tidak mungkin melakukannya sama seperti ia melakukannya dengan Baekhyun. "Hanya mencium seperti ini. Chanhyun dan _appa_-kan saling mencintai.." Chanhyun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Pagi ini dia mendapat satu pelajaran baru dari _appa_-nya.

.

.

Chanhyun keluar dari sekolah dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya, salam perpisahan. Dia berlari semangat saat melihat Baekhyun –_eomma_ yang paling cantik- yang tengah tersenyum menyambutnya.

"_Eomma_!" pekiknya senang. Dia berlari dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengendong Chanhyun. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Menyenangkan. Hyunnie tadi menggambar bebek untuk _eomma_…"

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil yang tadi di tumpanginnya dan kembali duduk disana. "Hyunnie juga menggamar iron man. Terus _seonsa_—"

"Semangat sekali ceritanya.." Chanhyun menenggok ke sumber suara dan ternyata itu Chanyeol.

"_Appa_!"pekiknya senang. Ternyata dia baru sadar kalau Chanyeoljuga ikut menjemput –biasanya hanya Baekhyun dan itu pun pulangnya naik bus- Chanhyun terlalu asik bercerita hingga tidak sadar kalau _appa_-nya juga menjemput.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Chanhyun. "Baru sadar kalu _appa_ di sini?"

Chanhyun mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya, "_Ne_…"

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan ceritamu tadi.." Chanyeol mulai melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Chanyeol memang sengaja pulang cepat –atau terlalu cepat?- karena dia mendapat kabar kalau Jongin –sahabatnya- pulang dari Jepang dan mengajaknya makan malam. Akhirnya dia langsung menjemput Baekhyun dan menjemput Chanyun untuk bersiap menuju makan malam sekaligus untuk menyambut Jongin, Kyungsoo –isteri Jongin- dan Kyungin –anak mereka berdua-. Mereka memang sudah lama tidak bertemu terhitung sejak Kyungin lahir istilahnya, Kyungin hanya numpang lahir di Korea beberapa hari kemudian Kyungsoo dan Kyungin di boyong tinggal di Jepang –karena urusan bisnis.

Di sinilah mereka bertiga, di tempat parkir restoran mewah. Chanyeol tadi langsung buru-buru berangkat saat Jongin mengatakan dia sudah sampai. Baekhyun terlihat cantik dengan rambut hitam gelombang, dress selutut yang sangat serasi dengan stelan jas hitam yang dipakai Chanyeol.

Chanhun juga begitu. Dia juga menggunakan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar manis. "_Appa_, Hyunnie mau pipis.." ucapnya saat baru saja Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya.

"Baiklah ayo.." Chanyeol mengandeng Chanhyun. "Kau masuk saja duluan.." ucapnya ke Baekhyun yag di angguki oleh Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun sekarang sudah duduk di depan Kyungsoo. "_Aigo~_ Kyungin cantik sekali.." ucap Baekhyun mencuit emas pipi _cubby_ bocah perempuan yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"_Khamshahamnia, ahjumma_…" ucapnya sopan.

Baekhyun tersenyum gemas. _Huh~_ dia ingin anak perempuan.

"Mana Chanyeol _hyung_?" tanya Jongin ke Baekhyun.

"Ah, dia lagi mengantar Chanhyun ke kamar kecil." Ucap Baekhyun. Jongin mengangguk mengerti

"Kalian sudah memesan?" tanya Baekyun saat melihat tak ada satupun makanan di meja.

"Belum. Kita tunggu Chanyeol _oppa_ dan Chanhyun dulu saja." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar." Baekhyun membenarkan. Baekhyun kembali menatap Kyungin._ Huh~_ dia ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan. Mendandaninya sesuka hati, saling berbagi dan lain sebagainya. Lagian mana mungkin dia mendandani Chanhyun yang berambut pendek begitu –apa lagi dia laki-laki.

Kyungin memang cantik dengan rambut panjang tergerai, bandana bunga yang ada di kepala, serta gaun dengan rok lebar menambah kesan cantik di badan mungilnya.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, pasti senang ya memiliki anak perempuan," Baekhyun berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyungin yang masih sibuk bermain sendok.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tantu saja. Tapi memiliki anak laki-laki juga sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Baekk_ie_, jangan menatap Kyungin seperti itu. Kau menatapnya seolah ingin membawanya pergi." Suara Chanyeol terdengar.

Baekhyun menatap _namja_ yang sudah di sampingnya ini. Ah, rupanya menatap Kyungin –atau terpesona?- membuat Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol dan Chanhyun sudah datang.

"Kalau di ijinkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, aku sudah membawanya pergi." Ucap Baekhyun polos.

"Eiiyy.. enak saja kau main membawanya pergi. Buat sendiri.." ucap Jongin.

Chanhyun yang masih berdiri menatap bingung semua. Meja yang tingi membuatnya tidak bisa melihat Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Kyungin.

"_Appa_, Hyunnie ingin duduk!" Chanhyun menarik –narik celana Chanyeol.

"Ah iya. Ini pasti Chanhyun. Park Chanhyun. _Ahjussi_ benar kan?" Jongin berdiri dan menggendong Chanhyun.

Chanhyun menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan bertanya _siapa – mereka ? _.

"Chanhyun-_ah_, kenalkan. Nama _ahjussi_ Jongin." Ucap Jongin masih mengendong Chanhyun. "Dan ini Kyungsoo _ahjumma_.." Kyungsoo berdiri dan mencium ppi Chanhyun hingga membuat pipi Chanhyun terdapat tanda bibir.

"Chanhyun tampan." Puji Kyungsoo. Chanhyun masih menatap keduanya bingung.

Jongin menurunkan Chanhyun dan mendekatkannya ke Kyungin. Bocah cantik itu sudah turun dari kursi. "Kyungin _imnida_.." ucapnya dengan tangan terjulur.

Chanhyun diam menatap Kyungin. Kyungin mengernyit bingung. Dia melambaikan tangan di depan Chanhyun. "Hey… hey.."

Chanhyun maju satu langkah, memegang bahu Kyungin dan….

**CHU~**

Chanhyun mencium Kyungin tepat di bibir, dengan kepala yang ia miringkan –posisi mirip dengan Chanyol yang mencium Baekhyun.

Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membulat, mata Jongin dan Chanyeol juga membulat. What the—

Baekhyun bingung saat melihat ketiganya mengangga lebar –dia tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi karena dia duduk- "Kalian ke— _MWOYA?!_" Baekhyun langsung berteriak saat melihat kelakuan anaknya. Dia langsung menghampiri Chanhyun dan menggendongnya hingga membuat ciuman kedua bocah –atau hanya Chanhyun saja- sebaya ini terlepas.

Kyungsoo langsung mendekati Kyungin dan menggendongnya. Mata Kyungin hanya dapat mengerjap-ngerjap lucu dia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya tau tadi bibirnya di tekan bibir Chanhyun, dan bibirnya seperti ingin di makan oleh Chanhyun.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Chanhyun dengan polos menunjuk Chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah idiotnya. Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuhnya. "Chanyeol…." Panggilan tajam itu terdengar. Chanyeol yang sadar dari acara _shock_-nya langsung menatap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelan liurnya. **GLUP~**

_Mati kau Chanyeol…._ Batin Chanyeol saat melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang seolah ingin membunuhnya.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Yey, selesai! Entah kenapa saya sangat suka FF yang beginian haha… oh ya, ini first GS…

**Ini juga sekaligus menyambut kemenangan tim jagoanku di piala dunia! **#tau dong siapa..

Ada yang mau di sequel? Kalau mau mungkin ini akan menjadi kumpulan oneshoot tapi dengan berlatar belakang –tetep- keluarga Chanbaek wahahaha..

Kita liat responnya oke…


	2. Chanhyun Ingin Adik

Suasana kelas Chanhyun nampak ramai. Chanhyun hanya diam sambil memegang pensil, menatap _yeoja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kyungin-_ah_, kau akan pulang bersama _oppa_?" tanya Chanhyun memulai pembicaraan.

Kyungin yang tadi diam, memandang Chanhyun dengan tangan yang menutup bibirnya –dia masih tidak mau bibirnya di cium seenaknya.

"_Eomma_ menjemput Kyungin." Ucapnya pelan karena suaranya tertutup oleh tangan mungil miliknya.

Ya, Kyungin memang sekarang bersekolah di sekolah Chanhyun dan sekaligus teman sekelas Chanhyun. Bahkan Chanhyun duduk di samping _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu. Tapi sayang, Kyungin masih suka menutup bibirnya kalau berbicara dengan Chanhyun. Padahal ini sudah minggu ke dua dia duduk di sebelah Chanhyun tapi tetap saja begitu. Sepertinya _yeoja_ cantik bermata bulat ini masih takut terhadap Chanhyun.

,

.

.

.

**My Family**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Family**

**Oneshoot**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Park Baekhyun, Park Chanhyun (OC) (5 tahun)**

**Warning : GS, Typo(s), OOC**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Suasa yang tadi riuh dengan suara anak kecil mulai senyap kala sang guru dengan senyum keibuan masuk. Guru tersebut menaruh buku di meja, mengambil selembar kertas dan berdiri di depan anak-anak yang tengah menatapnya sambil bersedekap.

"_Seonsaengnim _akan memberitahun pengumuman untuk kalian semua. Kalian ingat kan kalau kemarin _seonsaengnim_ menyuruh kalian untuk menulis siapa nama yang pantas sebagai pemeran di pementasan drama nanti, bukan?"

"_NE_!" koor mereka serempak.

"Nah, hasilnya ada si tangan _seonseangnim._"

"Cepat katakan, _seonsaengnim_!" teriakan dari _namja_ berpipi tembam di sebelah Chanhyun, Jongmin.

Sang guru hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar ucapan muridnya yang satu itu. "Nah, yang akan menjadi pangeran dalam drama "Snow White" nanti adalah…" sang guru memberi jeda dengan mata yang melihat keseluruh penjuru kelas. Murid laki-laki berharap itu dirinya tapi ada satu orang yang tidak mau. Dia adalah… "PARK CHANHYUN!" teriak sang guru memanggil murid kesayangannya ini.

Terdengar suara _'Yah~'_ yang begitu panjang di kelas ini. Chanhyun yang tadi menulis entah apa mendongak. "Saya?" tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Ne_, Chanhyunnie. Kamu yang akan menjadi pangeran."

Chanhyun menganggukkan kepala dan kembali menulis –enah apa. "Dan yang menjadi _Snow White_-nya adalah…" sekarang para _yeoja_-lah kecil inilah yang berharap dirinya. Terlebih yang menjadi pangerannya adalah Chanhyun. "Kim Kyungin!"

Mata belo itu semakin membulat sedangkan Chanhyun yang duduk di sebelah itu mendongak –menatap Kyungin dan tersenyum senang.

.

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar. Para anak-anak itu mulai berlarian ke orang tuanya yang sudah menunggu di luar."Kau harus membelikanku _ice cream_, Hyunnie."

Chanhyun yang dirangkul oleh Jongmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ya, dia di paksa untuk mentaktir Jongmin _ice cream _karena Jongmin berkata; _"Ini untuk perayaan karena Chanhyun menjadi pangeran dalam pementasan drama nanti."_

Saat itu Chanhyun jelas menolak tapi apa mau di kata. Teman dekatnya itu terus memaksa hingga beginilah akhirnya. Dia diseret Jongmin menuju _minimarket_ yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Baru saja akan keluar dari gerbang sekolah, seseorang manggil, "Chanhyun _oppa_~" Chanhyun menengok. "_Oppa_ ingin pulang bersama Kyungin tidak? Kyungin mau ke rumah Chanhyun oppa." Kyungin-lah yang tadi memanggil Chanhyun –tak lupa dengan tangan yang menutup bibir. Dia tadi langsung menghampiri Chanhyun dan berkata demikian –sebelahnya Kyungsoo mengandeng Kyungin.

"_Ne_, Chanhyunie. Kyungin memang ingin ke sana. Kita pulang bersama, ya~" Kyungsoo yang sekarang mengajak.

"Chanhyun ha—"

"Chanhyun akan mengantar Jongmin dulu, _ahjumma_. Chanhyun sudah berjanji akan mentraktir Jongmin membeli _ice cream_. Lagian rumah kami bersebelahan dan tentu saja kami bisa pulang bersama." Dengan tidak sopannya Jongmin memotong ucapan Chanhyun dan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Chanhyun men-_deathglare_ Jongmin dan tentu saja si korbannya hanya cuek.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo ke Chanhyun. Chanhyun mengangguk malas.

_Yeoja_ mungil ber-bandana penguin itu menutup bibirnya dan berkata, "Kyungin pergi dulu, Chanhyun _oppa_, Jongmin _oppa_. _Annyeong~_" dia membungkukkan badan. Kyungsoo yang mengandeng tangan Kyungin tersenyum dan dua lak-laki itu juga ikut membungkuk.

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Park nampak sepi. Dan di sinilah Baekhyun. Dengan baju belang-belang-nya, celana pendek, rambut ikat kuda, duduk di ranjang di sebelah Chanyeol yang masih fokus mengetik.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, ayolah~" Baekhyun merengek entah sudah berapa lama.

Ah ya, Baekhyun sedang merengek agar Chanyeol mau menunggunya memasak kue, duduk di meja makan menatap Baekhyun yang memasak kue. Baekhyun hanya ingin pamer kalau dia bisa membuat kue –walaupun lebih banyak Kyungsoo yang bertindak membuat kue-.

Dia sengaja membuat kue sebagai ucapan minta maaf karena dari kemarin dia memarahi Chanyeol prihal tingkahnya yang mengajari Chanhyun tidak benar. Hingga kemarin Baekhyun meminta agar sekarang Chanyeol meliburan diri dan Chanyeol menuruti –walau terpaksa.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Baek-_ah_." Tanpa menatap Baekhyun, Chanyeol berkata demikian.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut imut. "Kau bilang sekarang libur."

"Aku memang libur." Chanyeol membenarkan letak kacamata tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Kau memang meliburkan diri tapi kau juga membawa pekerjaanmu ke sini. Ini sama saja kau kerja hanya saja pindah dari kantor ke rumah."

"Aku memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya, Baekkie. Dan kau kemarin memaksaku meliburan diri jadi ya begini."

"Jadi kau terpaksa melakukan ini?" suara Baekhyun meninggi.

Chanyeol berhenti mengetik. Dia tau Baekhyun pasti marah. Chanyeol meletakan laptop di meja nakas dan menatap Baekhyun. "Kau membuatlah kue. Nanti aku janji akan mencicipinya. Aku juga janji akan langsung ke dapur kalau pekerjaanku selesai, melihatmu membuat kue."

"Tapi aku ingin kau—"

**TET..**

Bel rumah itu terdengar. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berdiri dari ranjang. Dalam diam dia meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan membuka pintu.

"Kyungin_ie~_" Baekhyun yang baru membuka pintu langsung terpekik senang saat melihat Kyungsoo datang bersama Kyungin. Kyungin dengan sopan membungkuk dan memberi salam. Baekhyun mengendong Kyungin dan menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk.

Mereka langsung ke ruang keluarga. "Kau ingin minum apa , Kyung_ie_?" tawar Baekhyun dengan Kyungin yang masih di gendongannya.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menaruh tas dirinya dan tas Kyungin di sofa sebelahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin apa, Kyunginie?"

Kyungin berpikir sebentar dan berkata. "Susu cokelat."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke dapur." Baekhyun membawa Kyungin ke dapur dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mengajak Chanhyun pulang bersama?" tanya Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

"Tidak. Dia sedang mentraktir temannya membeli _ice cream_."

Baekhyun kembali ke ruang keluarga dengan satu tangan memegang kotak susu sedangkan Kyungin –yang masih di gendongan- meminum susu yangtadi di berinya.

"Ah, pasti bersama Jongmin."

Kyungsoo mengagguk membenarkan. "Kau membawakannya bekal lebih sampai dia bisaa membelikan Jongmin _ice cream_?"

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Tidak. Tapi dia memang selalu membawa uang sisa kemarinnya di dalam tas."

"Kau tidak khawatir dengannya kalau hilang? Sekarang banyak kasus penculikan anak kecil. Mereka di culik, disodomi atau bahkan di jual. Kau tidak takut?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berkata, "Jarak sekolah dengan rumah ini dekat. Lagian pasti Chanhyun membeli_ ice cream _di _minimarket_ sebelah rumah ini dan dia pergi dengan Jongmin. Tetangga depan rumah-ku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Kapan kita mulai membuat kue?"

.

"Chanhyun_ie_ pulang!" Chanhyun tiba di rumah. Tidak ada sautan dari dalam. Matanya melihat sepatu mungil yang dia tau itu milik siapa.

Canhyun melepas sepatu dan langsung berlari kedalam. "_EOMMA_!" teriaknya.

"_Eomma_ ada di dapur, Hyunnie~"

Chanhyun langsung lari ke dapur. Baekhyun dengan noda tepung di pipi menghampiri Chanhyun. "Ganti baju dulu dan nanti ke sini."

Chanhyun mengangguk patuh, dia berlari ke kamar.

Chanhyun keluar dari kamar dengan baju bewarna lang abu hitam dengan bergambar batman, celana selutut, tangannya memegang robot-robotan iron man dan batman.

Chanhyun menghampiri Kyungin yang duduk di kursi ruang makan dengan pudding di atasnya. Kyungin sedang fokus menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak.

"Kyungin-_ah,_ ayo kita bermain." Ajak Chanhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Kyungin.

Kyungin refleks menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kyungin sedang menunggu_ eomma_ membuat kue. Kyungin tidak bisa."

Baekhyun menatap anaknya yang nampak kecewa karena ajakan mainnya tidak di terima.

"Chanhyunie, bermain dengan _appa_ saja." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan mengaduk adonan.

"_Appa_ ada d rumah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. "_Appa_ ada di kamar."

Chanhyun langsung mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengatur suhu oven. "Anakmu terus saja menutup bibirnya kalau berbicara dengan Chanhyun."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Sepertinya anakku takut dengan anakmu."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Baekhyun. "Aku berharap dia mau berbiraca dengan Chanhyun tanpa menutup bibir saat dewasa nanti. Itu pasti sangat memalukan."

.

Chanhyun kembali ke kamar dan keluar dari kamar dengan keranjang dorong yang ia dorong. Dengan susah payah, Chanhyun membuka pintu kamar dan di sana sang anak melihat _appa_-nya yang sedang mengetik entah apa.

"_Appa_!" pekik Chanhyun sambil mendorong semangat keranjang mainannya.

Chanyeol hanya berdehem tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Chanhyun langsung duduk di sebelah Chanyeol –yang tadi di duduki Baekhyun. "_Appa_, ayo bermain!" seru bocah tersebut.

"_Appa_ tidak bisa."

Seolah tuli, Chanhyun turun dari ranjang, membongkar keranjang mainanya, menurunkan berbagai robot-robotan, mobil-mobilan dan lain sebagainya. "_Appa_ pegang batman dan Chanhyun pegang iron man!" Bocah itu menyerahkan dua robot kesayangannya.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar dan menatap Chanhyun. "Hyunn_ie_, _appa_ sedang bekerja. _Appa_ tidak bisa di ganggu dulu."

Tubuh Chanhyun langsung melepas. "Chanhyun ingin main, _Appa_."

"Chanhyun kan bisa main dengan _eomma_."

"_Eomma_ sedang membuat kue dan Chanhyun tidak boleh menganggu."

"_Appa_ juga sama. _Appa_ sedang bekerja jadi tidak bisa di ganggu. Kenapa tidak main dengan Jongmin?"

Chanhyun menunduk dan menggelang. "Jongim bilang harus menjaga adiknya, Mindae."

"Kalau begitu main sendiri dulu saja, ya," Chanyeol kembali fokus dengan perkerjaannya.

Chanhyun menunduk sedih. Dia ingin menangis sebenarnya. Akhirnya Chanhyun berdiri dan meniggalkan kamar dengan robot batman di sebelah Chanyeol, sedangkan robot iron man-nya dia bawa.

"Baiklah, Chanhyunie pergi." Itu kata terakhir sebelum Chanhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

**Tok.. Tok… Tok..**

**.**

Pintu kelurga Kim diketuk. Xiumin yang tadi berada di dapur berlari dan membukakan pintu.

"_Aigo_, Chanhyun rupanya." Xiumin berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Chanhyun. "Jongmin ada, _ahjumma_?"

Xiumin mengangguk. "Ada. Dia sedang mengasuh adiknya di lantas atas. _Jha~_ ke sana saja."

Chanhyun masuk ke rumah itu dan segera naik kelantai atas. Di sana dia melihat Jongmin yang sedang bergurau dengan adiknya yang masih berumur satu tahun.

"Jangan di makan, Minnie!" Jongin mengambil mainan berbentuk donat dari tangan Mindae.

"Jongmin-_ah_.." panggil Chanhyun dan menghampiri keduanya.

"O, hey, Chanhyun-_ah_~"

Chanhyun duduk di sebelah Jongmin. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja menjaga adikku."

Chanhyun menganggukkan kepala dan menatap Mindae. Satu hal yang pasti, Chanhyun tidak dekat dengan anak kecil –anak di bawah umurnya-. Dia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan tangisan mereka. Berbeda dengan Jongmin yang begitu menyukai bayi.

"Kenapa ke sini? Bisanya kau tidak mau ke sini karena ada adikku."

Chanhyun yang tadi bermain dengan robot iron man menatap Jongmin. "Aku tidak ada teman di rumah." Jawabnya.

Jongmin mengangguk. "Ah, Chanhyun-ah, titip Mindae sebenar. Aku ingin buang air besar. Hanya sebentar." Jongmin berdiri sambil memegang perut.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Asal kau tau saja. Aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan adikku denganmu tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Perutku sakit." Jongmin langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanhyun.

"Jongmin-_ah_!" panggil Chanhyun tidak terima di tinggal begitu saja.

**BLAM..**

Bukan jawaban yang terdengar malah suara bantingan pintu kamar mandi yang terdengar.

Chanhyun menghela nafas. Dia menatap Mindae yang juga menatapnya. Mata bulat Mindae, pipi gembulnya membuat Chanhyun gemas. Walau gemas, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Dia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak kecil.

Mindae merangkak menjauh dari Chanhyun dan itu membuat Chanhyun panik. Chanhyun entah kenapa ikut merangkak mendekati Mindae. Mindae mengambil mainan dari tumpukan boneka bakpau di sana. Mindae duduk saat mendapat apa yang dia mau.

"Eh, apa itu?" tanya Chanhyun yang duduk di depan Mindae.

Mindae menangkat mainannya tinggi-tinggi. "Ppa… ppa…ppa…."

Chanhyun menatap mainan di tangan Mindae dan Mindae secara bergantian. Adik perempuan Jongmin terus saja berkata, "Ppa…ppa…"

"Kau ingin bermain dengan _oppa_?" tanya Chanhyun hati-hati.

Mindae mengangguk. Menurunkan mainan miik _oppa_-nya –robot batman yang memang sama dengan miliknya- mengerak-gerakan robot itu ke Chanhyun.

Chanhyun paham dan mainkan robot iron man yang masih ada di tangannya. "Baiklah. Ayo kita bermain!" seru Chanhyun senang.

"Aku akan menangkapmu, batman!" teriak Chanhyun sambil mengerakan iron man miliknya dengan gaya terbang.

"Ppa… ppa… ddaa… ttaa…." Walau Chanhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali ucapan Mindae, tapi dia paham dengan gerakkannya. Mindae menggerak-gerakan robot itu seolah robot itu juga terbang.

Chanhyun mengerak-gerakan robot hingga Mindae memukul robot Chanhun dengan robotnya. "Ah tidak! Kau memukulku~" Chanhyun menjatuhkan robotnya, berlagak mati.

Mindae tertawa senang. "Tta.. tta... tta.." Mindae mengangkat-angkat robot seolah merayakan kemenangannya.

Chanhyun tersenyum saat melihat Mindae begitu senang.

Jongmin mengampiri mereka dengan buru-buru. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah Chanhyun. "Kenapa buru-buru seperti itu?" Chanhyun menatap Jongmin melalui ekor matanya.

Jongmin menatap adiknya lega dan mengalihkannya ke Chanhyun. "Jelas saja aku buru-buru. Aku meninggalkan adikku denganmu. Untung dia tidak kenapa-napa."

"Adikmu menyenangkan." Ucap Chanhyun.

"Adikku memang menyenangkan, memiliki adik memang menyenangkan."

Chanhyun menatap Mindae. Dia kembali mengambil mengerak-gerakan robot iron man-nya. "Ayo kita bermain lagi, Mindae-_ya_~"

"Kau hanya mengajak adikku?" tanya Jongmin sinis.

"Ppa... ppa… ppa…" Mindae manarik-narik Jongmin, _oppa-_nya, mengajaknya ikut bermain. "_Oke_,_ oppa_ akan menggunakan robot _ehm_… ah, Barbie."

Chanyun langsung menatap Jongmin. Adiknya membawa batman dan apa-apaan Jongmin? Dia malah membawa barbie. "Robot-robotanku tersimpan di kamar. Aku malas mengambil jadi aku gunakan Barbie saja. Anggap saja ini _cat women_. Lagian hanya robot yang di pegang Mindae saja yang ada di sini." Jelas Jongmin saat Chanhyun menatapnya.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo beres membuat kuenya. Hari juga sudah menunjukan waktu 18.00 KST. Kyungsoo dan Kyungin pamit pulang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Rambut Baekhyun nampak acak-acakan, noda tepung di wajah cantiknya, apron pink masih di gunakan. Dengan kedua tanganya, Baekhyun mengambil kue berwarna itam itu dan membawanya ke kamar. Memberikannya ke Chanyeol dan Chanhyun. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau Chanhyun tidak ada rumah sejak tadi? Sepertinya tidak karena dia fokus dengan membuat kue.

"Chanyeolie~ Chanhyunie~" panggil Baekhyun sambil masuk ke kamar. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat Chanyeol tidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, laptop masih menyala.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil mengelengkan kepalanya, menaruh kue itu di meja rias miliknya. Dia menyimpan dokumen yang ada di laptop, mematikan laptop tersebut, melepas kacamata sang suami dan membereskan kertas yang bertebaran itu –tak lupa menyimpan laptop suaminya di meja.

Dia kembali menghela nafas saat melihat sebelah Chanyeol yang berantakan dengan mainan Chanhyun dan keranjang mainan yang masih terbuka. Setelah beres, dia mendorong keranjang mainan itu di pojok ruangan.

Baekhyun menatap wajah tampan suaminya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah seminggu lebih mendiamkannya, memarahinya karena membuat Chanhyun menjadi mesum. Tapi setelah di pikir ulang, dia juga salah. Harusnya dia tidak menerima Chanyeol menciumnya saat pagi itu pasti Chanhyun tidak melihat kelakuan mesum keduanya.

"Chanyeol~" panggil Baekhyun menepuk halus pipi suaminya.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya, "_Wae_, Baekhyun_ie_?" dengan suara parau, Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kalau kau tidur seperti itu kau bisa pegal." Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja rias, mengambil kue yang tadi dibawanya.

Chanyeol meregangkan otot dan memijit tengkuknya. "Lho? Kenapa laptopku tidak ada? Oh, sial aku be—"

"Aku sudah menyimpan semua file dan tadi aku yang mematikannya. Laptopnya ada di sana." Baekhyun menujuk meja kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengurut dada lega. Dia tersenyum ke Baekhyun. "_Gomawo yeobo_~"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan duduk di tepi ranjang sebelah Chanyeol. "Kau harus mencoba ini." Baekhyun mengambil kue itu dengan sendok, mengarahkannya ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengunyah dengan ekpresi wajah seperti presenter kuliner. "Ehm… rasanya… sangat enak."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "_Jinjja_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ehm… ini sangat enak! Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Chanyeol mengusap noda tepung di pipi Baekhyun.

"Yap.. eh tidak. Eh… iya. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku di bantu Kyungsoo." _Walau lebih dominan Kyungsoo yang membuat, _lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ah, begitu."

"Apa kemana? Aku ingin memberinya ini."

Chanyeol berhenti membersihkan wajah Baekhyun, "Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia tadi ke sini kan?"

Chanyeol menangguk. "Dia memang ke sini. Dan tadi dia keluar lagi. Aku kira dia mengampirimu."

"Mungkin dia sedang tidur di kamar." Ucap Baekhyun. Dia memang sedang berusaha berpikir hal positif walau tidak di pungkiri dia juga memikirkan hal negatif.

Baekhyun dengan membawa kuenya menuju kamar Chanhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengerak-gerakan tubuhnya. Memang benar tidur di posisi seperti itu sangat pegal. Dia memang tadi niatnya berhenti sebentar untuk beristrahat tapi ia malah tertidur.

"CHANYEOL!" teriakan melengking dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Dia langsung mengampiri suara yang berasal dari kamar sebelahnya, kamar Chanhyun.

Chanyeol kaget saat melihat raut panik Baekhyun, kue sudah jatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol. "Chanyeol-_ah_, Chanhyun…. Chanhyun tidak ada. _Hiks_… dia.._ hiks_… kemana?" Baekhyun menangis.

"Mungkin dia sedang di kamar mandi." Chanyeol juga sebenarnya panik saat melihat anaknya tidak ada dikamar tapi dia berusaha tenang.

"_Hiks_… Chanyeol bagaimana ini? _Hiks_… a-aku... _hiks._. takut ia di culik. Ba-baaimana kalau dia di culik, disodomi lalu dijual? _Hiks_…. Aku takut..." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

Dia membawa Baekhyun ke ruang keluarga. "Aku akan mencarinya di rumah ini dulu." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya.

Rumah keluarga Park ini memang tidak terlalu besar –mereka memang sengaja membeli rumah ini mengingat hanya mereka bertiga yang menempatinya-. Rumah ini memang tidak tinggi atau besar tapi rumah ini lebar. Terdapat 4 ruang kamar –satu kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, satu kamar Chanhyun, satu kamar tamu, garasi mobil, ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dua kamar mandi –yang juga terdapat di kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dapur dan ruang makan yang menjadi satu. Ruang keluarga adalah yang selalu menjadi tempat paling_ favorite _keluarga ini.

Chanyeol mulai menyerah saat tidak kunjung menemukan Chanhyun. Dia sudah mencari di kamar mandi, garasi, kolong tempat tidur, dia bahkan mencari di dalam mesin cuci tapi Chanyeol tidak menemukan Chanhyun.

Dia mengacak rambutnya. Sialnya dia ikut kacau seperti Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa tenang sekarang. Baekhyun terus menangis. Dia melihat Chanyeol yang keluar dari dapur dengan wajah kusut. Satu hal yang Baekhyun langsung tangkap. Chanyeol tidak menemukan Chanhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol. "Tidak ketemu ya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sedih. Baekhyun langsung jatuh terduduk, dia semakin menangis. Chanyeoljadi merasa bersalah tadi tidak meladeni anaknya yang ingin mengajaknya bermain. "_Hiks_... ini semua salahku." Baekhyun menghakimi dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun mengusap pungung sang isteri, berusaha menenangkannya.

.

"_Khamshahamnida_, Jongdae _ahjussi_.." Chanhyun menunduk sopan saat Jongdae mengantarnya ke rumah. Dia senang sekali sekarang. Bermain dengan Mindae dan Jongmin hingga malam, makan malam bersama keluarga itu.

Robot iron man masih di tangan Chanhyun memasuki rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam. Dia terlampau lelah. Dia ingin mandi dan langsung tidur.

Chanhyun mendengar suara tangis dan di sana dia melihat Baekhyun menangis sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus mengelus punggung Baekhyun, mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Chanhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan mengampiri kedunya. Entah kenapa dia malah ikut memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih belum sadar kalau Chanhyun ikut berpelukan dengan mereka. Mereka terlalu larut dalam kesedihan.

"_Hiks_.. bagaimana ini? _Hiks_… Chanhyun.."

"_Ne, eomma_." Chanhyun mendengar namanya di sebut hanya bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Aku mendengar suara Chanhyun , Chanyeol-_ah_~" tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah.

Chanyeol yang mendengar langsung menatap ke sumber suara dan benar itu Chanhyun. Chanhyun yang di tatap _Appa-_nya melepas pelukannya dan menatap bingung. "Chanhyun.." panggil Chanyeol senang.

Baekhyun melihat arah pandang Chanyeol dan benar sang anak berdiri dengan raut wajah bingung. "CHANHYUN!" teriak Baekhyun dan langsung memeluknya erat. Chanhyun hanya pasrah saat di peluk begitu erat.

"Jangan memeluk terlalu erat. Dia sesak," Chanyeol memperingatkan saat melihat anaknya yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun melongarkan pelukannya, mengusap air mata dan berkata, "Kau dari mana aja?"

"Chanhyun tadi main ke rumah Jongmin. Bermain bersama Jongmin dan Mindae, tadi juga Chanhyun makan malam di sana." Chanhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Chanyeol mengendong Chanhyun. "Kenapa tidak bilang ke _appa_ kalau Chanhyun ke sana?"

Bibirnya langsung mengerucut sebal. "Chanhyun memang tidak bilang tapi Chanhyun tadi sudah pamit."

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Di-dia hanya bilang akan pergi. A-aku kira dia akan ke tempatmu." Jelas Chanyeol sedikit gagap.

"Chanhyun sedang sebal dengan _eomma _dan _appa_. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak mau bermain dengan Chanhyun. Padahal Chanhyun ingin memberi kabar gembira."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan dan kembali menatap Chanhyun. "Kabar gembira apa, Hyunnie?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus sayang rambut hitam anaknya.

"Chanhyun menjadi pemeran di pementasan drama,_ eomma_. Menjadi pangeran di cerita_ Snow white_." Ucapnya bangga.

Beakhyun dan Chanyeol jelas senang. "Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanhyun mengangguk semangat. "_Ne_."

"Memang kapan pementasan dramanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ehm.. kata Lee _seonsaengnim_ sekitar…" Chanhyun menghitung tangan mungilnya dengan bibir yang komat-kamit. "Lima! Lima bulan lag!" Chanhyun menunjukan lima jarinya.

"Wah… anak _eomma_ dan_ appa_ ini memang hebat." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanhyun tersenyum bangga. "_Eomma, appa_…" panggil Chanhyun.

"_Ne_, Hyunnie~" panggil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak.

"Boleh, Chanhyun meminta sesuatu?" Chanhyun menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Tentu.." jawab Chanyeol.

"Yang pertama, Chanhyun ingin _eomma_ dan_ appa_ datang di pementasan drama nanti."

"Tentu saja kami akan datang, Hyunnie~" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Yang kedua, Chanhyun ingin jalan-jalan besok karena besok libur."

"Baiklah, ini sekaligus permintaan maaf _appa_ karena tidak bisa mengajakmu bermain tadi."

"Dan yang ketiga, yang terpenting."

Chanhyun kembali menatap orang tuanya bergantian. "Chanhyun ingin… Chanhyun ingin punya adik!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun langsung terkejut.

Chanhyun menatap Baekhyun. "Chanhyun bilang… Chanhyun ingin punya adik. Chanhyun ingin seperti Jongmin yang mempunyai adik. Pokoknya Chanhyun tidak mau tau! Chanhyun ingin punya adik SEKARANG!" vonis Chanhyun begitu saja.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang telah mengukir _smirk_ di bibirnya. Baekhyun langsung menelan liurnya gugup.

_Habis sudah tubuh-ku dihajarnya~_

"Tentu saja, Chanhyunie._ Appa_ akan memberikanmu adik." Ucap Chanyeol enteng.

.

.

THE END

.

.

**P.S : SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI! MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN…**

**P.S.S : SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT SAHABATKU! INI UNTUKMU…**

**P.S.S.S : SELAMAT DATANG BUAT LEETEUK SUPER JUNIOR DARI WAMIL-NYA!***maaf telat ngucapin huhuhu TT

**P.S.S.S.S : Ini kalau di lanjut bisa NC….**

Yeye,.. selesai sequel. Ini kalau di lanjut bisa-bisa NC hahaha.

.

**Balasan Review :**

.

**Chika love baby baekhyun **: jelas Chanhyun aktif liat aja emak bapak-nya yang hiper hehehe #di hajar masa. Ini sequel-nya..

.

**Lili** : maaf tapi adegan Baekhyun marahin Chanyeol saya skip hehehe…

.

**DeerIAM **: ini sudah sequel-nya…

.

**Byun nova **: in sequel-nya. NC ? di pertimbangkan… (padahal belum tentu bisa hahay)

.

**Teleporters Earthlighs **: noh Kyungin masih nonggol bareng sama Kyungsoo… mereka memang saling mencintai *loh?

.

**Chepta chaeozil **: ini sequel-nya. Kan anak ga akan jauh dari bapak hehehehe…

.

**Zoldyk **: yap.. sweet family….

.

**Shallow Lin **: Kyungin masih ada noh di atas *nunjuk Kyungin. Ini udah di lanjut, chingu~

.

**Uoooo **: ternyata ini kau -_-" terkontaminasi? Emangnya makanan -_- . ini udah panjang belum? Kita chating-an lagi yaw di BBM hehehe…

.

**Ririn Cross** : ini udah di lanjut, chingu sequelnya~

.

**Fuji jump910 **: haha iya di amuk sama baekhyun…

.

**Haesya Wu **: ini sequel-nya… ada family yang lain? Sepertinya sulit hehehe

.

**Prince Changsa **: oke sip… ini~

.

**Putri. Inspirit **: jatah-nya di tahan dulu Baekhyun-nya ngamuk soalnya hehehe

.

**Indaaaaaahh **: yey kita sama #TOS bareng… hahah boleh itu di bilang iller…

.

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol** : new baby? Bikin-nya aja belum udah new baby? Oke di pertimbangkan hehe…

.

**Younlaycious88 **: ternodai oleh bapak-nya hehe.. oke ini~

.

**Exoel** : oke ini, chingu~

.

**Park FaRo **: maksudnya apa ini, ya ? Emang gaje kok ini, chingu.. maklum yaw

.

**Bellasung21 **: jangankan chingu. Saya aja kalah sama Chanhyun #PLAK. Ini sequel-nya…

.

**Haru3173 **: keluarga Kristao di simpan di FF satu lagi ya hehehe.. ini sequel-nya~

.

**PrincePink **: aku juga suka… #peluk balik. Chan sih seneng-seneng aja kalau suruh bikin anak cewek hehe.. pendukung Jerman juga? Yey! Sama! *peluk lagi*. Kok kita kaya teletubies ya pelukkan mulu kekeke~

.

**Baekkiechan **: jangankan chingu. Saya aja pengen bawa pulang hehee…

.

**Devrina **: ini udah, eon. Yap, mereka satu sekolah…

.

**Selvianakpopers290** : gpp buat pengalaman nanti Chanhyun dewasa *hajar masa*…

.

**Guest** : ini sequel-nya, chingu~

.

**Yeolpark88 **: ini masih Chanbaek family….

.

**Septhaca **: yey kita sama!* Tos bareng* ini sequelnya~

.

**Ryanryu **: otak polos Chanhyun TT. Oke ini~

.

**IYou **: ini sudah, chingu~

.

**Zimalaca-ELF** : sip… ini, chingu~

.

**Blacknancho **: oke chingu ini~

.

**Meliarisky7 **: maklum masih kecil hehehe… ini~

.

**XOXO KimCloud **: maklum kan masih kecil hehe… yey kita sama! Sama saya juga jerit-jerit ga jelas *ikut curcol*

.

**INHofficial **: ini sudah, chingu~

.

**DiraLeeXiOh** : maklum dia kan tersepona (?) oleh Kyungin.. ini, chingu~

.

**Ovihyunee **:salam kenal juga, chingu~ huh? ampe Chanbaek punya cucu? *langsung tepar* hehehe…

.

**Yeoljja **: maklum, Chanyeol bingung kudu gimana jadi aja jawabannya gitu…

.

**Syifa Nurqolbiah **: hahaha kecil-kecil udah modus? O.O ini, chingu~

.

**Cactus93** : punya baby lagi? Oke di pertimbangkan… masih kecil jadi kepo akut….

.

**ChanBaekLuv** : hahaha boleh boleh. Bayangkan saja Jesper dan Chelsea aku juga gemes sama mereka… Ini sequelnya, chingu~

**.**

**Rizka0419 : **salam kenal juga, Rizka~ ah, masa ga tau itu cairan apa. Itu lho cairan itu .. ini sequelnya, chingu~

.

**AuliaPutri14 **: haha dia memang begitu..


End file.
